A Better Way To Relieve Stress!
by Stargoddess400
Summary: We all know what stress can do to a person. Well Hermione Granger's middle name is stress, so she uses yoga to help her calm down at the end of the day. What happens when Draco wants to show her a better way to relieve her stress? Smut! One-Shot


**A Better Way to Relieve Stress**

A/N- Hi Guys! So I needed to find a way to banish my writer's block, so I wrote a silly one-shot. I started it around the time of finals, so everyone definitely understands what stress feels like! And I got an idea of how to help get rid of it. So hopefully you will like this story, and maybe we could all find a Draco to help relieve some unwanted stress.

Once again I do not own anything!

**_!_****_ :_**This signals a change of POV between Draco and Hermione.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

"Don't forget that tomorrow you will have your midterm exam on the transfiguration of inanimate and live objects. There will also be a bonus written question worth 5 points. I suggest you all study and practice very hard tonight, for this exam is worth 35% of your grade." Professor McGonagall sternly directed to her class of 7th years. They all groaned, knowing they were all screwed. The bell rang, signaling dismissal, and everyone bolted.

Hermione sighed, deciding she had to go to the library for a few more hours of studying and practicing. She was pretty sure that she knew all the spells, but this was just a precaution. So she skipped dinner and went straight to the library.

3 hours later Hermione walked into the common room. She was relieved to be back. As head girl she had her own room and a shared common room with the head boy-though said boy was Draco Malfoy, she refused to let anything get her upset this year. Yes, he was extremely hot and joined the Order during the war, BUT he could still be a complete prat.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out. She received no answer as she placed her bag on the table. She smiled, knowing she had time to do a session of yoga. After the war, the healers suggested her to do something to help relieve stress and calm down at the end of the day. Now, upon telling Ginny this, she immediately said that Hermione just needed a good shag every once in a while- Hermione snorted and shook her head.

So when Draco was at Quidditch practice, Hermione did yoga in their common room. She ran upstairs and put on yoga pants and a tight tank top. She French braided her hair and grabbed the yoga mat. With her wand she moved the furniture around to create enough space and charmed the room to play sounds of the ocean. Hermione took a long, deep breath and began.

This really was the best way to relieve stress. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. She stretched her arms out and allowed the muscles to flex. It felt so good. She then went into the child's pose, stretching out as far as she could go. Hermione changed positions over and over again, relieving the tension in her muscles, feeling lighter and lighter with each change. Almost an hour later, she had only two poses left and lied down on the floor. She bent her knees up and began to thrust up into the air (A/N-this is called the bridge, floor posture) She moaned at the stretch it created in her thighs and lower abdomen. She kept stretching and moving her hips, up and down, breathing in deeply. She was so in tune with her body that she didn't even hear the common room door open and shut.

!

**Draco:**

"Damn practice-Damn 5th years, can't fucking hit a bludger if it was headed straight for their face? Merlin! Being captain is more stressful this year than I thought it would be." Draco hissed to himself, walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, coming from a rough and useless Quidditch practice. He finally came to the Head's dorm portrait and whispered the password. All he wanted was a hot shower and maybe a few strokes of himself to relieve some of this burdening tension. Hopefully Granger would be in bed (ugh, her in bed- it made him hard already). Though, he would never admit that to anyone but himself. He had a thing for the feisty little Gryffindor- her being the star of his wet dreams- and he would do anything just to have her once. But tonight he would just have to please himself. He began stripping off his muddy gear as he walked through the portrait, but he stopped once he heard the sound of waves and seagulls. What the fuck?

He came into the fire lit common area to find Granger on her back, thrusting her hips up and down-holy mother of Merlin! He groaned at the sight. She suddenly stopped took a deep breath then stood up and bent over-her lovely heart shape bum in the air and her palms and feet flat on the floor, holding her balance (A/N-downward dog position). He could hear her deep breathing, concentrating on god knows what. What he wouldn't do to just to be able to go strip her and ram into her over and over again-that's what would get rid of the ever growing tension, not only in his mind but in his cock as well. He shook his head from his dirty thoughts and decided to approach her and tease her a bit.

"GRANGER!" He called to her. She squealed and lost her balance making her fall flat on her stomach. He chuckled and walked over to her.

!

**Hermione:**

Ohhh just a little more, stretch right there! YES! That feels amazing. This stretch always helps break up the back pressure from sitting far too long studying. 'What the hell am I doing talking to myself?' Hermione thought. Only another 2 minutes, brea-GRANGER!

Ahh! She squealed and fell flat on her face. Bloody Hell! Hermione heard chuckling and turned to the side to see Malfoy standing next to her, looking down with a smirk on his handsome face. "MALFOY! What the hell do you think you're doing! And why are you here?" She demanded. His smirk increased as he crouched down next to her.

"My, my Granger, ever the need to bicker- if you haven't noticed, I live here as well…now why don't we get straight to the point and tell me what you were just doing-were you finding new sex positions for you and Weaselbee?" He teased (but he seriously wanted to know)

She sneered in disgust. "No Ferret! I was doing yoga, until you so rudely interrupted me. It is a muggle exercise that helps relieve stress and tension. It also keeps one in shape with cardio work. I find it very relaxing-but I only do it when you're not here. Because you are a big pain in my ass!" She growled as she used her wand to remove the sound spell and began to move the furniture back to its original place. "Oh and FYI: I would never think of Ron that way! He is like my brother! Now I am going to go to my room and sleep" She practically yelled while walking up the staircase, anger bubbling up inside her. Bastard-but a bloody hot one!

!

**Draco:**

'Merlin's Beard-the chit is trying to kill me' Draco thought to himself as he stood alone in the common room. He practically moaned at the idea once more of having Granger thriving under him, thrusting her hips upwards to meet his. And what was she wearing? That outfit hugged every glorious curve and made her look even more delicious. Oh how she has grown over the years-and if she does that muggle-whatever she called it exercise all the time to stay in such great shape, then he wouldn't mind joining in. Damn! He couldn't believe his thoughts of her; his ex-enemy's best friend. What was the world coming to? Even if he could, she would never have him. She was too good for him after all. "Fuck" he swore as he attempted to ascend the staircase to his own private quarters-he needed to take care of another 'ahem' problem.

Still grimy and sweaty, he required a shower. He heard Granger's singing from the bathroom. She was in the bath. He would know, having shared the bathroom with her for the past few months, she loved taking baths late in the evening. Draco banged his head against the wall-trying desperately to get her out of his head. This was bad. It was 8:00 p.m. She would be done soon. So he waited, even though her angelic voice and naughty visions swarmed his mind.

!

**Hermione:**

'The way you move it's like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards…."

Hermione sang along to the song by her favorite artist-Taylor Swift, relaxing in the lavender and chamomile scented bath. Her ipod was playing and she thought back to Draco Malfoy-sometimes she wondered why she liked him so much: "It's insane really. The boy is intelligent, witty extremely gorgeous-but a complete jerk when he wants to be. If only he felt the way I do. I bet he is wonderful in the bed…maybe the rumors one hears while around Ginny and the girls are true 'The Slytherin Sex God.'" Hermione giggled to herself, remembering the title Lavender and Ginny had given him. But too bad she would never know.

She sighed as she finished washing up and got out of the tub. Hermione went into her room and shut the door. The bathroom was connected to both her and Draco's bedrooms, so she always made sure the door was shut and locked, just in case. Hermione let down her hair and put on a big t-shirt and cotton boy-short panties. She went to lie down and realized she had left her ipod in the bathroom.

She knocked on the bathroom door, to see if Draco was in there, and received no response.

!

**Draco:**

He heard her music stop and her door shut. He cautiously opened the bathroom door and peaked in-All clear!

He stripped down and turned the shower on to a nice medium hot temperature. He washed his hair then squeezed soap in his hand and began to lather his body, removing the grim and sweat from practice. His thoughts quickly drifted back to the sexy witch who had occupied this very room only a little while ago. Draco groaned and couldn't stand the pressure any longer. He gripped his erect cock and began to pump it generously. He moaned at the feeling. He gritted his teeth, knowing that it wouldn't take much to make him explode in ecstasy. His strokes went faster and harder, until he came all over his hand, practically screaming Hermione's name. Though it relieved the pressure in his cock, his mind was still racing with the need for her. He was frustrated! But non-the-less, with a sigh, he cleaned up his mess and finished his shower. He turned off the water and proceeded to get ready for bed. As he left the bathroom he never noticed Hermione's door slightly cracked open.

!

**Hermione:**

Hermione leaned against her bedroom wall with her hand over her mouth, having to muffle her gasp, upon hearing Draco masturbating, let alone screaming out her name in completion. She shook her head, confused and disbelieving of what had just occurred. The man was just insulting her downstairs for goodness sake-why would he think of her….oh…OH! It dawned on her! He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. She could use this information to her advantage. She giggled as she quickly peaked once more into the bathroom, making sure it was vacant, grabbed her ipod, and then sprinted back to her room. She grinned while closing the door and prepared a plan to make Draco admit he wanted her. 'Oh this was going to be wonderful!' Hermione thought to herself with excitement.

Much later than either of them wished, they finally fell asleep, both unaware that their dreams were filled with lustful encounters with one another.

Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She was ready to ace her transfiguration test as well as put her plan in action for Draco. Thank goodness it was Friday too! She jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

Draco awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm. He tossed and turned all night, dreaming of Granger's glorious ass, wishing he could grope and spank it. He was always an ass kinda guy. But once again-he knew he couldn't have her. Damn him to hell. He dragged himself out of bed and lazily got dressed. He knew he needed to take the transfiguration test, but that and Quiddittch practice were his only main tasks for the day-and he was bloody thankful that it was Friday.

By the time Draco came downstairs, Hermione had already left for breakfast. Maybe seeing her this early wouldn't have helped his day anyway, but whatever.

Finally, after a long morning, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their transfiguration exam. Hermione noticed Ron and Harry freaking out. She giggled and shook her head. She noticed that she and Draco were the only ones who were calm. She beamed at their preparedness. The exam began with McGonagall asking each student to perform a spell…after an hour, most did well, some okay, and others well not so much. But of course Hermione and Draco performed everything correctly, and McGonagall had praised them on their way out of the classroom. But of course they would not know their actual grades till the following week. But everyone was just happy that it was their last class and they could begin the weekend.

Hermione made her way to dinner with Harry and Ron, planning to execute her plan afterwards.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione all through dinner, he felt something was up. But he couldn't be bothered; he had Quidditch practice once more tonight before their game on Sunday. He sighed and pushed his half eaten dinner away and went to prepare the field.

Hermione said goodnight to the boys and promised she would see them at the match on Sunday. She assumed, well hoped, that she would be too busy the next day…and not with homework. She made her way to her dorm, knowing Draco would be back from practice in an hour, so she ran to her room and undressed. She jumped in the shower, shaved, washed her hair and body with vanilla scented soap and made sure she looked delectable for tonight. She let her hair down to fall in natural, sleek waves. She then put on a yoga outfit once more. Underneath, she wore a crème laced bra, but decided to be naughty and left out the knickers.

She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled. Hermione was in no way conceited, but she had to admit, she looked good. She was giddy with excitement. She really wanted Draco: she couldn't decide if it was just pure lust or more, just yet. But she put that thought in the back of her mind and sat on her bed and read a book, while waiting for Draco to get back from practice.

20 minutes later Draco trudged through the portrait door, once again sweaty and tired. He looked around the common room for any signs of Granger, and found nothing. He assumed she was with Potter and Weasley. Pfft…lucky bastards. He went to the bathroom and stripped for his shower. 10 minutes later he came out of the bathroom and found the sounds of the ocean once more filling the common room. From the balcony overlooking the common room, Draco had a perfect view of the lovely Granger bending backwards on the floor-stretching in ways he never deemed possible. In just a loosely wrapped towel, he stood rooted to the spot. He licked his lips, craving just to touch her. Before he realized, someone cleared their throat.

"Malfoy?" Granger called from between her legs while bending over.

"Oh Shit!" Draco thought.

Hermione heard him in the shower, and purposely started her yoga in the common room. She made sure that she was in the most um…'Arousing and flexible' position possible. She heard the shower stop and placed her body in the plow pose. She took a deep breath and waited.

When she heard the door open and Draco walk out, she held the pose for a few more seconds then lay down on her side (purposely) facing Draco.

She faked shock "Oh Malfoy! I didn't know you were home?"

He cleared his throat and got his aristocratic stance back. He looked at her, trying not to stray from her eyes. "Likewise Granger, I thought you would have been with Potter and Weasley. So doing your…um…muggle exercise again?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

Hermione nodded while she twisted her leg over her shoulder- "yes well I told them I would see them on Sunday, I just wanted to relax tonight…after today's test we all need it. So how was practice?" She innocently questioned. She attempted, but was pretty much failing at just staring into his eyes. His muscles were shinning from the water droplets. She wanted to go up to him and run her hands through his wet blonde locks and ravish him. She shook her head of her dirty thoughts and focused on his words and her yoga pose.

"Oh, um yes practice, well it was rough and frustrating! To be honest I am sick of the younger lot of the team, they just don't bloody listen." He responded with vigor. Then he released that he was having a civil conversation with Granger while he was in a towel…yeah. "Um Granger, let me go and get dressed then I will come and talk to you?" He suggested while moving to his room.

"Yes, yes of course, I'll be here." She managed to state 'God get a grip Hermione' She thought to herself.

Moments later Draco came downstairs in a loose white t-shirt and baggy dark green sweat pants. His hair was still damp and shaggy. From Hermione's point of view Draco looked extremely sexy.

Hermione smiled at him as he came to sit on the floor near her. "So Granger…does this whole muggle 'exercise' really work?" he questioned with a smirk.

Bingo! Right where she wanted him! "Yes! It really does work. You said you had a hard practice right? Need to de-stress from this week?" Hermione innocently questioned as she finally sat cross legged in front of him.

"Yeah, well I didn't say all… (Hermione raised her eyebrow at him)…yeah, yeah I could use some relaxation. But I doubt your muggle techniques will be able to help." He said, giving in.

She giggled…"Well, we shall see. Ok ready?" Hermione stood and motioned him to sit down next to her. "Ok, so first let's lay on our back and do the bridge pose."

"What the fuck is that?" Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"Watch me." Hermione said as she got into her well known position. As she began thrusting into the air, she stopped and looked at him. He was starring with wide eyes. "See it's easy. Now you do it"

He just laughed. "Granger you do realize that looks like….um never mind." Draco didn't say it reminded him of sex, knowing Granger would probably freak out and leave him there to wallow in sexual tension-which she created! He was having this inner battle, completely unaware she had the same attraction, if not more for him. Either way, he shut his mouth and performed the same task. Though, he preferred just watching her.

15 minutes later, Draco had become difficult. Hermione was just giggling as she tried to help Draco go into the bow pose, plow pose and camel pose. Hermione just couldn't stop laughing at Draco's lack of flexibility. He was trying to bend back and grab his ankles as he was on his stomach, but looked like a dying fish out of water.

"Draco! Draco Stop! You are going to hurt yourself!" Hermione demanded between her fits of giggles. Draco was just mad that he was looking so foolish in front of a girl. He gave up and dropped to his hands and knees.

Hermione's laughter died down and she questioned, "I thought Quidditch players were flexible."

He scoffed. "Granger, we are plenty flexible, I am just not pliable dough!" Draco heatedly confessed and pouted.

"Ah, its okay. I have another way muggles relax. Would you like me to show you? And before you say it-you don't have to move." Hermione slyly suggested. He perked up.

"Okay Granger, show me."

"Ok, so it's called a massage…do wizards have spas?" She queried

"We have spas, but no witches were ever allowed to give massages. It is deemed not proper to have a female, who is not your significant other, touching one in such a…intimate manner. But I have read about massages and I am all for it." Draco declared with a smirk.

"Perfect, than you are in for a treat. So can you lie on your stomach and can you take your shirt off…well I mean, if you are comfortable with that?" Hermione tentatively asked with a blush. 'Damn, calm down girl.' She thought to herself, not realizing it might be a little hard to execute this whole plan.

He chuckled and lifted his t-shirt over his head. "I see Granger…it's not every day, you get to touch a Malfoy" He smirked and took his previous position on the floor.

She smacked his back, pretty hard.

"Ouch! Granger! If you wanted to play rough, all you need to do is ask."

"Malfoy? Do you want me to do this?"

He grumbled a yes.

"Well then, be nice. Just hush up and breathe. Now if I do something you don't like just say so, this is by no means to make you feel uncomfortable. Ready?"

Draco took a large deep breath. He nodded and placed his head face down in his folded arms.

She inwardly did a happy dance. Smiling, she calmed herself and began the technique of massaging and rubbing his back and arms. Hermione squeezed and pressed into his skin, massaging deep into his hard muscles. After a few minutes he began to moan when she hit a sweet spot. She allowed her hands to move lower towards his butt. She felt Draco tense.

"Oh sorry, I don't have to go that far." Hermione said and moved her hands away.

"No! I mean, no it's fine, you can touch…touch _anywhere_. Please, go on." He practically moaned, loving having her delicate, soft hands all over his body.

She smirked and balled up her fists. She placed the flat of her knuckles onto his back and with some pressure, dragged them down his back to his bottom. Staying on top of his sweats she opened her hands and splayed her palms out. She once more dragged her hands from her lower back, over his butt, all the way to his ankles-and back up. She squeezed his muscles once in a while, and when she hit his inner thighs, she felt him shiver. Hermione decided to be daring.

As her hands moved up back towards his neck, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Feel good, Draco?"

He practically jumped out of his skin. "Yes, um I mean it's satisfactory, I guess." He stuttered. Hermione could tell he was still trying to keep up his hard shell of being a jackass. So she was ready to finish her plan.

As she massaged his shoulders and neck, she continued to whisper in his ear. "So Draco, is this better – is it relieving some stress? You believe me now, why I do this. Yoga is almost as good as a massage; it moves the skin, stretches the muscles. I can increase and decrease the pressure of my hands…it's nice yeah?" She whispered-knowing he would process the double meaning of her words.

Inside, he was dying. With the way her hands were moving and the words she was speaking, he could already feel his arousal. Fuck. It.

He growled. Her hands immediately stopped and left his skin.

She jumped at his growl. Fuck, I did something wrong. "Oh, Malfoy! I am sorry, did I hurt you? Did I say something wrong?" She nervously questioned in distraught.

But before she could say another word she was on her back with Draco hovering above her. Her wrists held in each of his hands. Even though it was absurd and she was completely unaware of what he was doing- she was extremely turned on. She looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione suddenly whispered, scared of what might come out of his mouth. He just kept staring, until he smirked.

"What happened to calling me Draco?" he questioned as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I…I don't…I thought you were enjoying the massage?" Hermione stuttered

"Oh I was…but I know a better way to relieve stress that can benefit both of us at the same time." Draco declared.

Before she could respond, Draco captured her mouth in a hard, passionate kiss.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco was kissing her, and oh my, was she pleasantly surprised. This kiss was better than expected.

Finally after a few blissful seconds, he released her lips. Their breathing was ragged.

"Better, yeah?" Draco queried with a smile as he nipped her lips and kissed her cheek and stopped at her ear.

"Yes, but Draco…what are we doing?"

"We are going to relieve some overwhelming tension. Why don't you feel mine?" He deviously questioned with a rough thrust between her legs, letting her feel his strong cock, pleading to be released from the confines of his jeans.

She moaned as his arousal pressed up against her center that was covered by the thin cotton of her yoga pants. She whimpered at the feeling.

"So Granger, you up for it? Let me show you my way to relieve stress." He seriously questioned while looking into her eyes.

'Hell Yeah!' Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes, but…." She began as Draco attacked her skin once more with heated kisses. She moaned as he bit into her shoulder.

"Wait, I have to tell …ohhh….good…I have to tell something…please." Hermione tried between gasps of pleasure.

"What Hermione…go ahead tell me now…" Draco persuaded as he continued kissing her soft skin.

"I want to let you know…I kinda did this whole thing on purpose…so if you, well…I just really like you" She proclaimed quite quickly. A rosy tint appeared on her cheeks, revealing her embarrassment.

She was completely vulnerable, still trapped underneath him, embarrassed and awaiting his response.

His breathing was ragged when he immediately stopped kissing her. He looked up from his previous assault on her neck to stare dumbfounded at her.

"You, you did this on purpose? You mean you tried to seduce me?" He asked stunned and completely turned on.

She timidly smiled, not sure what would come out if she opened her mouth.

"Wow, Granger I am surprised. You should definitely have been sorted into slytherin." He said with a chuckle leaning in to kiss her. But she pulled back.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Bloody hell Granger, if I was angry would I still be lying on top of you, wanting to get into your knickers. I will be fully honest with you. I like you, I like you a lot. I have been fantasizing about you for a while now…so this is just bloody fantastic-especially because you made the first move, and in such a unique way. Damn Granger! I love a girl who takes charge!" he growled and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She replied hungrily, releasing all of her energy into their kiss.

He once more retreated and leaned his forehead against hers. "So, you want to do this?" He seriously questioned.

She didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes! Yes! Please, Draco, I want you" She exclaimed with a moan of desperation. He immediately let go of her wrists and pulled her face between his hands and smothered her mouth with his.

He pulled them up into a sitting position, never letting go of her. Their kiss turned into a battle of tongues, wanting to consume as much of each other as possible in just a simple kiss.

They broke their kiss to start stripping one another of their clothes.

As she tore his shirt from his toned chest, he literally ripped her tank top in half to find a crème lace bra underneath. He groaned at the sight.

"I've had dreams about this Granger…" he declared as he began to kiss and suck her skin traveling to the valley between her breasts. He pulled the bra cup down to taste her rosy nipple beneath. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her areola.

"I know I heard you…" she moaned with a smile. His head snapped up, shocked.

"What?" He choked

She giggled and threaded her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"Oh yes Draco, I heard you last night. In the shower. Screaming my name out while touching yourself. And you know what?" She slyly questioned, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

He gulped and shook his head.

"I was thrilled and incredibly aroused. So I planned this, and let me tell you, I can't wait to make you scream my name again." Hermione brazenly declared.

Draco was amazed at her words and actions, having no idea she could be so sexy and wanton. To be honest, Hermione didn't know either.

He was dumbfounded- and then brought out of his thoughts as she trailed her hand down his chest and landed on the waist band of his sweats. He growled and grabbed her wrist; he pulled both hands up above her head and held them with one of his.

"Now, now pet, just because you were able to seduce me doesn't mean you can call all of the shots. Now let's see just how flexible that muggle exercise has really made you" He seductively proclaimed as he kissed her once more. His tongue slipped in between her lips and began dueling. Before long, Draco finally won as Hermione moaned at his actions.

Suddenly he stopped the kiss and she whimpered in protest; "relax, love. I want to lie down a blanket first-I want you to be comfortable" he declared as he gently removed her off his lap and got up and grabbed a thick blanket from the couch. He spread it out on the floor in front of the fire.

"Now I believe it is you who has taken over the role of seducer Mr. Malfoy." Hermione stated with giggles, still sitting on her knees, top off and her chest barred, without a care in the world.

"Aye, well you do bring it out in me Granger, now get over here." Draco commanded. Hermione immediately complied. He quickly covered her body with his own, pressing her into the blanketed floor. He tasted her mouth once more. He wanted all of her body, he slowly made his way back to her chest. He stroked the milky undersides of her breasts, kneading their fullness.

Hermione sighed at his soft actions. Her sexual experience was slim to none. Victor was never very good at the relationship thing. His kisses were quite messy and unappealing. She had gotten together with a boy from home the previous summer; she lost her virginity to him and then he left. 'Typical' was what Ginny had told her. Ginny had comforted her and said it was not her fault. Now even though she didn't have much experience with the opposite sex, she definitely knew what her body liked. She knew it well. She was a mature woman with needs after all. And Draco certainly knew what her body desired and he knew just where to "OHHH…" She quickly moaned as Draco once more took a nipple into his mouth and tweaked the twin between his forefinger and thumb. Hermione began to writhe under him, wanting more of him.

He had released her hands finally and she immediately twisted her fingers in his shaggy soft hair, drawing him closer to her breasts. He released her nipple from his mouth and latched onto the opposite, suckling as if a starving newborn. He couldn't contain his vigor and bit down roughly.

"Ahh Draco…yesss" Hermione hissed, pulling his hair. The slight pain sent pleasure rushing towards her core. He smirked into her breast. He finally released her breasts completely from the delicate lace of the bra. He smiled as he watched the creamy globes bounce from release. He once more held them in his strong hands. She couldn't take his slow actions anymore.

"Dracoo…please…" Hermione begged.

"What my sweet, what do you want…" he taunted and gave her a soft kiss. She whimpered as he caressed the soft curves of her body, wondering how she hid her gorgeous figure from the rest of the male population of Hogwarts. His hand trailed down to her pants and pressed the heel of his palm into her mound.

"Oh!" She squeaked in delightful surprise. She immediately responded by thrusting onto his palm. All he could do was watch her take her pleasure. The pleasure he was giving her. He didn't even care if he came tonight. This was enough for him, to finally be able to have her.

He felt that her pants were beginning to soak from her arousal. He smirked and finally spoke. "Do you like this pet?" he whispered into her ear. All she could do was nod and grab onto his arm, wanting him to go faster.

"Ah, well first let's get rid of these pants, yes?" he didn't even let her respond before stopping his actions and grabbing the sides of her yoga pants. He gently pulled them down and all the way off. He was completely stunned. He looked up at her, she was blushing.

"Naughty, naughty, Granger. No knickers?" he questioned with a wicked gleam in his eyes. She blushed even more as he grabbed her thighs and spread them open, revealing her completely bare pussy. She whimpered at his light touches of his hands on her thighs, gently rubbing and massaging. He made his way to her moist mound. He captured her lips once more in a heated kiss before he settled himself between her legs.

"Oh Draco! Don't…." She begged as he kissed her bellybutton. He looked up from his spot above her apex and smirked. He wanted to taste her, to posses her with his tongue and lips.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. Relax and breathe" he whispered and then he kissed her lower lips. She shivered in response.

With his first taste of her delicious arousal, he lost control. He assaulted her pussy with his tongue, biting and sucking her clit. In seconds she was thrashing in pleasure. He quickly inserted a finger into her weeping hole, wanting to bring her to her first orgasm. She threaded her fingers through Draco's blonde locks, holding him to her mound. Soon his fingers were flying in and out of her, pushing her to release. His mouth left her skin and began to talk.

"Is this good, sweetness? You are so deliciously wet for me…" He sinfully said, heightening her bliss with his dirty words. Hermione just moaned in response, thrashing her head side to side.

"Draco! Oh Yes, Dracooo!" She practically screamed. He smirked.

"That's it my sweet, let it out…cum for me…let me feel you around my fingers, let me taste you fully. Cum, release your stress, take it out on me. …Cum precious. " he seductively coerced.

His words and frantic movements of his fingers sent her flying off the edge. She screamed her release with his names and a slew of curses.

He immediately latched onto her mound once more, drinking in her luscious juices, loving how wet she was for him, only him. He kept moving and kissing her, riding out her orgasm with her.

Moments later she was panting in completion, she wore a massive, stated grin as he slid up her body to come face to face with her.

"Good, love?" He whispered as he pecked her nose, cheeks and finally mouth.

She nodded bashfully, "Too good" she sighed with happiness. "Now, right now Draco I need you, inside of me, please." She begged and moved her hands to his waist once again. He let her do as she pleased and helped her rid him of his last article of clothing.

She starred at his massive, glorious, strong organ standing erect between their bodies. She felt herself get even wetter.

"See something you like?"

"Oh yes, now how about we relieve some of that tension?" Hermione seductively suggested and pulled his head down to devour his mouth in a passionate kiss. She released his lips to trail hot kisses down his cheeks, jaw, ultimately landing on his neck. She bit and sucked, hard, leaving a good sized love bite. He hissed in enjoyment and finally decided to stop playing. He maneuvered himself so that he was perfectly aligned with her opening and fully thrust forward before Hermione could utter a word.

At their joining, they both sighed in bliss. She was hot and slick and more than ready for him."Oh Fuck! Yesss…" Hermione nearly screamed as her hands reached up to grab Draco's shoulders. He hissed as her nails dug into his skin and leaned down to kiss her once more. After a moment of allowing Hermione to get used to his length and girth, he pulled almost all the way out and quickly thrusted back in.

She was experiencing nirvana for sure. As she held on for dear life, all she could do was pant at the exquisite feeling of Draco's thick cock in her tight pussy. She couldn't contain the feeling!

"OHHH Draco! Sooo good…you're too, ugghh" She expressed in between delightful moans. Hearing her enjoyment Draco sped up his movements. He didn't know if he could last long.

"Merlin Hermione! So tight and warm….gods you're…too..AMAZING!" Draco grunted as he thrusted in and out of her cleft. She wrapped her legs around his waist, opening up fully to him. She twisted and arched with abandon, whimpering his name, her artless responses more intoxicating than anything he could have imagined.

"Draco! Oh Draco…harder" Hermione chanted, wanting so badly to reach another peak of ecstasy.

He was nearing the end of his restraint hearing her voice her needs. He pulled out, even as she squealed in frustration. He then reached down and lifted her legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He angled her hips so his shaft would stroke the most sensitive part inside her.

"Draco! Please!" Hermione pleaded, with tears in her eyes. He was mesmerized by her desire for him. Without another thought he plunged back into her intoxicating warmth. Her hands gripped the muscles of his arms, clinging to him as they climbed once more to their release.

"Faster…harder…please Draco!' She panted and clawed. So faster and harder he drove himself into her.

Feeling her walls begin to flutter, "Look at me Hermione, please look at me." Draco commanded, desperately needing to watch her come apart by his own actions.

Her gaze locked with his and he plunged deeper and deeper into her. His sac bounced against her bottom with each forceful stroke, tightening as his peak neared. With one more strong thrust, Hermione cried out in completion, moaning his name. Seeing and feeling her fall apart under him, he exploded, giving into the rapture of their coupling. His control shattered and he unmercifully kept thrusting, pouring himself into him as she milked him to ecstasy. He grunted as he experienced his orgasm. As he and Hermione came down from their high, he was amazed.

She couldn't describe how she felt seconds later as he slowly removed her legs from his shoulders. He went to pull out.

"No!" Hermione whimpered.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"I want to keep you still, not ready…" she mumbled, blushing still. He wolfishly grinned and gently moved them so he was on his back with her laying on his chest, both still joined together at the most intimate spot. He conjured up a blanket to cover them, while letting their heart rates lower. Draco rubbed her back in soft circles as she kissed his chest

Finally minutes later, "Soo.." Hermione began. Draco just chuckled.

"Sooo, what?"

"Well, I mean is this, was this just a stress relief or more than that?" Hermione worriedly asked, hiding her face in his chest.

"Hmmm…well that depends. Well what would you call it if we did this every night and I told you I really, really liked you….?" He asked nonchalantly with a smirk, taking a piece of her hair and curling it around his finger. She smiled.

"I would say that Mr. Malfoy you have not only gained a title for great stress relief but a girlfriend as well." She proudly declared.

"Well I was going to go with the latter, but both will do." He chuckled and cupped her face and sweetly kissed her.

She smiled as she pulled away, revealing her body to him fully once, feeling none the bit shy.

"Well then, I think we should put some of my yoga poses to good use…" Hermione saucily suggested as she wiggled in his lap, feeling him harden quickly inside her.

"You vixen!" He playfully growled and pulled her to him once more for a heated kiss, ready for anything she wanted to try out.

* * *

**Sunday after the Quidditch Match between Slytherin and Gryffindor!**

The school was in an uproar at dinner that night after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It wasn't just any day that Draco Malfoy finally beat Harry potter to the snitch and won the game. Draco was constantly questioned all night by all of his fellow peers, even Snape after his congratulations, asked how Draco had managed his first catch of the snitch against Potter.

He smirked and slyly looked over at his girlfriend across the hall. She wickedly smiled.

Draco smoothly replied to all of his peers and Colin Creevey, interviewing him. "I have great stress relief techniques. So I was completely chill and ready for everything. But please I would like to eat, thank you for the congratulations, I will be available later for any more questions."

As everyone sulked back to their seats, Draco smugly sat there knowing the exact reason he had been able to get the snitch-it was truly stress relief…just not the kind they could ever dream of.

"Okay man! Let me in on your secret" Blaise, Draco's best mate joked. "It has to be good, you are smiling like a loon." Blaise joked and nudged his friend in the arm.

Draco chuckled. Oh yes, how can one not smile after spending the last 24 hours trying every new and creative sex position one can only imagine! How can he not be insanely happy about finally making Hermione Granger his and confessing his love to her, and having her say it back! How can he not be happy knowing this morning when they left for the game, she stole a kiss from him, whispering good luck and that she was secretly rooting for Slytherin! Because when they got dressed together she revealed her green and silver lace bra and panty set she was going to wear! Seriously though, how could he be anywhere near stressed by having his girlfriend teach you how to finally do the bridge pose properly? (Wink, wink)

"Have you ever heard of yoga?" Draco questioned with a smirk, while looking over at Hermione. Blaise folowed his line of sight and was in awe. He grinned.

"Bloody Hell! That's fucking awesome!"

* * *

A/N- So this was just a little silly one-shot. Please let me know what you think! No flames though please. Thanks! Love Ya'll


End file.
